1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical disk device and to an optical disk device adjusting method. More specifically, the present invention relates to an optical disk device performing focus control and tracking control during reproduction, and to an optical disk device adjusting method.
2. Background Information
Optical disk devices performing focus control and tracking control during reproduction are conventionally known (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication 2005-158234 (Patent Citation 1), for example).
With the Patent Citation 1, a recording and reproduction device (e.g., an optical disk device) is configured such that a focus balance of a focus error signal is changed a specific number of times prior to reproduction, thereby adjusting the focus balance so as to achieve the maximum level of a tracking error signal.